


女王和小熊的傻白甜三十题

by greenyw



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, putvedev
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenyw/pseuds/greenyw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瓦洛佳和小熊的30题，Mpreg，时间事件不定，Beta。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 共撑一把伞

深夜，新奥加廖沃，德米特里看到正在整理总统先生行装的秘书，却不见宅子的主人。

德米特里正要开口，有前途的秘书已经给出了他想要知道的。

【他说屋子里闷，带着狗狗们跑到后院去了。】

闷？不是还下着雨吗。

【你们先回去休息吧，我还要跟他谈一谈，请把伞递给我一下。】

 

一般来说自己和那个人根本不会在意下雨天气，更何况现在时值夏季。

不过现在是非常时期。德米特里还是打起没怎么被使用过的雨伞，就算对方根本不喜欢这种【特殊待遇】。

后院不算小，德米特里也能够追寻到那个人的踪迹。

对方脚边缠着格外兴奋的两只大狗。大概是很久没有被主人带着玩了，狗狗们不停地打转。

其中一只秋田犬看到德米特里，就改变目标直接往另一个主人身上扑。

【你要小心。】

被过分高兴的狗扑得倒退几步，德米特里怕它们会像上次拍照一样对方会被扑倒。

【来了？】

噢，原来瓦洛佳也有给自己打着一把黑色的大伞，好隔绝风雨。看来情况不算太糟糕——善于解读情人肢体语言的德米特里已经明晰对方的思路——以后也不会糟糕到哪里去，当瓦洛佳要维护某一事物的时候。

看来这个强势的男人已经决定要维护他们共同的将来，又让德米特里心绪不明。

【在里面快热死了。】瓦洛佳呼回狗狗。

【或许晚上我们可以将空调开大一点。你现在觉得怎么样？】

【检查报告在公文包里，如果你想看的话。】

【我会明天看，不过我问的是你的情况。】

【我没有问题。】

嗯，那就是有问题，或许是医生说过了些什么不合总统先生心意的话。

【我明天会致电你的医生详细确认的。】

【你当然可以。】

早习惯了瓦洛佳的脸酸心硬，德米特里依然神态自若。那种神情拿出去吓唬别人还可以，不过自己可不是别的什么人，关于孩子这件事的每一个细节，自己都要干涉，参与，甚至主导到底。

那句话怎么说来着，我们走着瞧吧。

德米特里走过去，将手中的伞举高到稍微盖住了瓦洛佳的。

德米特里露出最轻松的神情——知道他会喜欢的，就算不表现出来——邀请对方更靠近自己，心里掂量着以后如何让他准时休息。

【那我们先回去吧。】

被如贝尔加湖蓝冰一样的眼睛注视了不知道多久后，德米特里看着瓦洛佳收起了他自己的伞，尊驾终于进入了德米特里最亲密的私人空间。

德米特里心中有点暗暗得意。


	2. 2.冷战

翌日黄昏时分，白宫内总理办公室的专线电话响起，如德米特里所料。

【我想你已经和医生谈过了。】

总统先生的声音没有太多起伏，当中的不耐烦不易被察觉。

【是的，就在今天早上。】德米特里如实回答。

【你认同他的意见？】

【是的，我同意他的说法。】

德米特里完全可以感受到对方在相隔遥远的总统办公室里开启了死亡凝视。

【哪部分？减低工作量？关起来静养？还是直接做掉算了，远离后顾之忧？德米特里.梅德韦杰夫？】

【能够让你不要像今天早上那么辛苦的建议都是可以考虑的。】

【那你就低估了我维护他的决心了。】

那边直接挂断电话，连半句辩解的空间都不会给德米特里留下，表示心意已决。

不到5分钟，秘书进来告诉德米特里，克宫传达消息，说今晚如果没有要事，总理可以自行回官邸休息，也就是说新奥加廖沃就不用去了，限期未知。

【好的我知道了，谢谢您。】

在秘书隐约的同情目光下，德米特里自若地收起今晚要加工的文件。

其实就是人倔强到一定程度了，不想让每天早上的状况被自己看到。瓦洛佳非常痛恨他人觉察到他自认为毫无防备的一面，所以无时无刻不在准备好，武装好，哪怕面对的是身为恋人的自己。

所以在非常时期将自己踢出来也不是不可预见的。

从自己认识他起，他就已经像个孤僻小老头，现在就更变本加厉了。

不见就不见吧。

德米特里决定今晚好好加班，为了在往后的一段日子让瓦洛佳少分一点心，哪怕是微不足道的一点。

 

 

几天后的例行的联邦安全会议上，脸色不佳的总统先生频频地叫停离席引起了谢尔盖的注意。这太不寻常，谢尔盖决心要搞个明白。

好不容易等到会议结束，等众人都走出会议室，谢尔盖也站了，走到弗拉基米尔旁边。

【有什么问题吗？】

总统先生看似心不在焉地玩弄着面前的铅笔。

【是早孕反应。】

是什么？

相信自己不会听错，同时谢尔盖又好像没有听明白弗拉基米尔的意思。他用了整一秒去对总统先生的话进行解析再归纳消化。随后一种莫名的情绪像闷棍一样砸到了谢尔盖的后脑，如果不是谢尔盖早年职业生涯练就的沉稳，估计现在他已经跳脚了。

【你们俩是唯恐天下不乱。】

弗拉基米尔漠不关心地自己多年老友。

【不要低估事情会引起的轰动。】

【你以为我毫无准备？】

【我看是你毫无准备，毫无准备到了连安全套都没有准备。】

弗拉基米尔笑了起来，有点被逗乐了。

【一时情急不是人之常情吗？】

谢尔盖意识到自己的情绪似乎超过了该有的程度，并不合适。他坐回到自己的位置。

【你的保镖人手需要增加，里面要有专业的人。】

【要等消息公布之后，他们会作调整。时机没到之前，我不想要有太大动静。顺带一提，这大概还有三个月的时间，或者更短，你知道的。】

【佩斯科夫会恨你的。】

【还有时间，他会习惯的。他会是个好保姆。】

始料不及的地震已经结束，现在谢尔盖能感受到一种不同以往的压力。没有人会为这一刻做过任何准备。无论是对内还是对外，即将面临的压力都将是无法预计的。当中又会有多少的不怀好意，谁也无法揣测。

孩子是天使，也并不受所有人的欢迎。

【我先把重要的罗列一下，看看能做些什么。】谢尔盖起身，整理好西装。

【但最后还是要靠你自己。】

弗拉基米尔点点头，同意了对方的离开。


	3. 3.同床共枕

回家的路上，弗拉基米尔打了个瞌睡。半梦半醒间，似乎从电视里看到了现任总理今早巡视医院的情况。

这是多年习惯，如果当天他们不会在一起，弗拉基米尔会用各种渠道观察德米特里已经成为例行公事，身边的人也知道该将电视转到什么频道。弗拉基米尔从来没有提起过，早年的职业西宫让他觉得保持观察无关重要，德米特里则假装不知道。

电视中，总理先生参观了刚投入先进设施的育婴室和产房，一脸认真地听取了情况介绍，甚至还抱了抱新生儿，引来一阵快门声。

这可不是总理先生喜欢做的表演。

弗拉基米尔完全可以想象到几个月之后，各大媒体将疯狂引用这些视频或者照片。

对于季玛来说，太过冒险。

总统先生不以为然。

 

回到官邸，保安人员告知总理的直升飞机申请在稍后时间降落新奥加廖沃。如果是平时，这样的事情是不需要报告，不过周期性【特别时间】则除外。反正没人知道两个人私下闹什么，因什么而起，要到什么时候结束。刚开始的时候大家吓个半死惶惶不可终日，后来才觉得最好装作什么都看不见，哪怕两个人闹上天。

官邸的主人听见之后，点头表示知道了。

那意味着【恶劣天气】已经过去。

 

果然没过多久，还在书房里阅读文件的弗拉基米尔也能听到隐约的直升机螺旋桨声音。随后，有人轻声交谈着向书房走近。

没有上锁的房门被轻敲了一下，然后就被推开，几天【不见】德米特里进了房间。

弗拉基米尔看出了德米特里试图掩藏起来的疲倦，而德米特里也能看到弗拉基米尔的脸色不佳。

【从现在开始就应该规律作息时间。】

德米特里将自己的领带和领口统统解开，好像总算能够松一口气的样子。

【还以为有人要过来道歉，结果还是来训话的，那还是请到别的地方睡吧，免得被作息不良影响到。】

【我会道歉，】德米特里走到弗拉基米尔的办公桌，试图更加靠近，【也是向他，不是向你。】

【我没有对不起你。】

弗拉基米尔有气无力地将身体外靠向另一边，斜眼看着德米特里。

【你想阻止我拥有他。】

【如果他会威胁到你，我会的，这也是我愿意向他道歉的原因。】

许多念头同时在弗拉基米尔脑里浮动，不过时机未到，多说无益。

【所以说你不要做个好爸爸了？】

【我会做逼他学习和打他屁股那个，当然不能是个好爸爸。】

弗拉基米尔敷衍地笑起来。

【那还真谢谢你了，将好位置让给了我，这怕是我一辈子最光辉正面的形象了？】

德米特里也笑了起来，俯身轻轻吻了对方的嘴角。

弗拉基米尔不满地 瞪了对方一眼，换来了又一下轻吻。

 

当晚，弗拉基米尔闭着眼，听着德米特里的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳，自己却缺乏睡意。弗拉基米尔不确定这是暂时的，还是会长期存在。

德米特里翻了个身。

他们睡的床垫各自独立，德米特里用的软硬适中，弗拉基米尔的硬得像石头。

刚开始的时候他们试过睡在彼此的床上，结果是让对方都睡不踏实。

弗拉基米尔说干脆分开睡，德米特里就出个主意，于是就仿照商场里面的花式订做了特大号的床架，就可以将不同硬度的床垫放在一起，那么他们就不会为床铺的事情争执。

和其他很多事情一样，德米特里总是很有多奇妙的想法，让弗拉基米尔暗中吃惊。

没有德米特里，今晚也不会同床共枕。

没有德米特里，很多事情根本不会发生。


	4. 4.不小心受了伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带着伤痛的假期

季玛为即将开始的短暂假期而感到开心，毕竟光要将他们两个的休假安排在一起已经让两宫忙活了一阵子。

但所有人都不能违抗瓦洛佳的意识不是吗，当他需要个两个人的假期，那么他们就会有一个。

季玛揉揉自己紧绷的颈部肌肉，不想让酸痛影响好心情。

【打瞌睡的时候扭到的？】

坐在餐桌对面的瓦洛佳扫了季玛一眼，低头继续吃饭，其中包括了蔬菜。只要在反应不剧烈的时候，瓦洛佳会严格遵循营养师建议的量摄入，虽然营养师被蒙在鼓里。

好吧，没人能够强迫瓦洛佳吃不愿意吃的食物，不过那是以前的事了，习以为常的随心所欲居然还能有改善的一天。

生活也会有着意料之外的美好一面不是吗？

季玛想偷笑，然后扯动了没有得到舒缓的肌肉，让他倒吸一口冷气。

【我看是玩电子产品时间太长了。】

瓦洛佳不甚满意地盯着季玛，冰冷的眼神似乎带有奇异的镇痛效果。

【对啊。】季玛突然奇想，【瓦洛佳你可以帮我弄一下嘛。】

瓦洛佳稍微考虑了一下，擦下嘴起身，和随后也站了起来的季玛一起回到他们的卧室。

一关上门，季玛就很是自觉地将上衣脱掉，背对瓦洛佳坐到床沿，全身心地放松下来准备好好享受。瓦洛佳的手掌又大又肉肉的，摸他的时候特别舒服……

【哎呦！瓦洛佳！】

没有预期中的按摩，压在季玛肩膀上的是不轻不重的一咬，正落在最痛的肌肉上，让季玛痛得叫了出来。

这样的反应让恶作剧得逞的瓦洛佳笑得眼睛都不见了，他从后面扭住了季玛的腰，上身也靠在了对方的背上，又刚好不会压坏了他的小熊。

【你又咬我。】  
被咬的季玛全身都开始变得红通通的，腼腆的样子跟很多年前他们第一次吻在一起的时候一模一样。无论多久，季玛还是会因为瓦洛佳的调笑而羞涩。

【你既然来找我而不去找医生，当然是按照我的方法来…】瓦洛佳在季玛耳边吹气，从来不会老实的手已经开始向怀里的人的小腹进攻，【吃掉！】

耳朵已经红得冒烟的季玛气急败坏，连忙拉住那只不安稳因素。想要掰开那个老混蛋的手，可是那些手指就跟钢筋一样根本摆脱不掉。

瓦洛佳还在笑个不停，心情似乎非常不错。

这个假期的开端不错。

【瓦洛佳！】

【怎么了？你脱掉衣服脱得这么快，不是要我吃你的意思吗？】

【你现在又不能吃，不是吗？】

瓦洛佳松开扭住季玛的手，将自己舒舒服服地歪倒在床上，半眯着眼睛看着季玛。

【过完这一阵就好了。我会补偿给你的。】

瓦洛佳摸索着自己的手指，不置可否。

季玛看了一下，将对方的手拉近自己，才发现手的关机比平常肿胀得更大了一些，并且有点发烫。

难怪他不愿意为自己按摩。

【又开始痛了？】

【根本不痛。】

瓦洛佳反应快得根本不需要思考。

【好吧，如果你闭上嘴巴，我会相信你的。现在，让梅德韦杰夫医生进行真正的治疗吧。】

瓦洛佳呵呵地笑，很大方的将自己的手掌送过去，任凭季玛煞有其事地揉捏起来。

季玛的神情非常专注，按照医生传授的方法，试图将瓦洛佳变得坚硬的关节捏软，认真得几乎忘记了自己依然紧绷的脖子。

【好点了吗？】

【嗯。】瓦洛佳笑着欣赏面前一心一意的小熊医生，如果不是手被抓住，他倒是很想揉揉那头浓密的短发。

【我觉得好了很多。】


End file.
